Green Lantern (Guy Gardner)
|goals = Defeat villains |occupation = |family = New-Earth: Roland Gardner (father) Peggy Gardner (mother) Mace Gardner (brother) Joe Gardner (clone) Prime-Earth: Ebenezer Gardner (father) Gillian Gardner (mother, deceased) Gerard Gardner (brother) Gloria Gardner (sister) |friends= Kyle Rayner, Hal Jordan, John Stewart, Green Arrow, Batman, Martian Manhunter, Black Canary, Doctor Fate, Shazam, Blue Beetle, Mister Miracle, Doctor Light, Kari Limbo |enemies = Sinestro, Professor Ojo, Lobo |type of hero = Strong-Willed Superhero}} Green Lantern (real name Guy Darrin Gardner) is a megahero from DC Comics. He is a core and top member of the Green Lantern Corps, and is one of the founding members of Justice League International. He is known for his brash and arrogant attitude, but also his strong sheer-will and compassion to protect the world and his sector from threats. It's possible that history will determinate that Guy to be the greatest Green Lantern, but he is in competition with Green Lanterns Hal Jordan, John Stewart and Kyle Rayner. He was created by John Broome and Gil Kane. Biography Origin (NOTE: the following is the pre-New 52 origin) Among the many mistakes they've made in their millenia of existence, making Guy Gardner a Green Lantern is probably one of them. The by-product of an abusive childhood, Guy managed to have a promising career as a football player in college until an accident forced him to quit. Landing a job as a caseworker for a prison, Guy made friends with one of his charges and future fellow GL, Hal Jordan. After working as a special needs gym teacher, Guy was one of the two men chosen to be the new Green Lantern of Sector 2814, but since Hal was closer, he got Abin Sur's ring, with Guy being his back up. A series of later incidents altered Guy's personality, turning him into a rude, brash, obnoxious, aggressive, arrogant jerk who somehow managed to become a founding member of the Justice League International. Though most of his "friends" (they use the term lightly) find him to be a regular jackass, Guy has also shown to have the soul of hero and has proven his worth time and again....when he's not arguing with his fellow GL's, or getting decked by Batman. Powers and Abilities Skills Guy Gardner has past training as a criminal and football player. Powers Guy wields a Green Lantern ring, allowing to create construct by his sheer will. Former Powers During his time as Warrior, Guy's Vuldarian DNA gave him a formidable set of powers: superhuman strength, shapeshifting, organic weapon production (the ability to grow weapons from your body), energy projection and absorption, and a regenerative healing process Gallery 3437953-redl_cv28_8p16dp7kgm__527c3d808ff420.04042422.jpg Guy_Gardner_Prime_Earth_.jpg Hal Jordan and the Green Lantern Corps Vo1 16.jpg Arkillo and Guy Gardner.png Arkillo and Guy Gardner 2.png Arkillo and Guy Gardner 3.png Arkillo and Guy Gardner 4.png Arkillo and Guy Gardner 5.png Arkillo and Guy Gardner 6.png Arkillo and Guy Gardner 7.png Arkillo vs Guy Gardner.png Arkillo vs Guy Gardner 2.png Arkillo vs Guy Gardner 3.png Arkillo and Guy Gardner Friendship.png Trivia *Gil Kane patterned the characters appearance on Martin Milner. *The character was not named after the astronaut Guy Gardner, but after fan Guy H. Lillian III and writer Gardner Fox. Navigation Category:DC Heroes Category:Justice League Members Category:Green Lantern Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Arrogant Category:Dimwits Category:Elementals Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Male Category:Chaotic Good Category:Rescuers Category:Fighter Category:Protectors Category:Batman Heroes Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Vigilante Category:Comic Relief Category:Injustice Heroes Category:Successors Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Deceased Category:Strong-Willed Category:Superheroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Lethal Category:Twin/Clone Category:Siblings Category:Lawful Good Category:Good Vs. Good